<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>red in yer hands by foxkillskat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665320">red in yer hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxkillskat/pseuds/foxkillskat'>foxkillskat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Post-Time Skip, SakuAtsu, atsumu looks good in red but he looks better in omi's lap, no beta we die like daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxkillskat/pseuds/foxkillskat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red lights are Sakusa Kiyoomi’s favorite.</p>
<p>Red lights mean red lips and red cheeks.  Red lights have him searching for traffic, stopping short on yellow.</p>
<p>Red lights coax kisses from Miya Atsumu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>red in yer hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey yall, foxkillskat here seekin out every red light  </p>
<p>credit to red lights by kississippi and cinnamon by marika hackman playin in my head on repeat and bringin about this little moment </p>
<p>pay attention when the light turns red and try not to get lost in the mess!!<br/>p.s. no quotes around dialogue in this one</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Red lights are Sakusa Kiyoomi’s favorite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red lights give him permission to stop, grant him the gift of seconds upon seconds of soaking up Miya Atsumu, sinking in, settling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red lights mean red lips and red cheeks.  Red teeth as he smiles into the glow, red as he laughs, red as he retells a tale he’s told a hundred times before, each word well-worn and new all the same. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What would it feel like to be filled with that red?  To share it between them?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue-green cools the moment.  Kiyoomi’s eyes slide to the road and the thought takes a backseat until the next.  Approaching every intersection again and again, he wishes for yellow, slowing.  Taking every side street around and around, he searches for traffic, hoping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You missed yer turn, Atsumu interrupts his own story.  Fer the third time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taillights come on and red fills the car.  Atsumu’s hands hold tight to the leather like stitching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Are ya lost? he asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bathed in red, Kiyoomi thinks about those two hands on the seat, thinks about those two hands all over him.  These thoughts fog the windows, have the world outside of this car gone.  Everything outside of this moment is lost on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Does Atsumu feel anything like this?  Like he does?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue-green leaches in and they start to move, start to leave the moment behind in the rearview mirror.  But Atsumu’s fingertips find his knuckles, brushing them, painting them white on the wheel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pull over, Omi.  He points to the parking lot entrance.  Yer lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m not lost.  Still, Kiyoomi turns the wheel, slides free of Atsumu’s touch to bring color back to his skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the edge of the empty lot in the vivid verdant glow, they come to a halt.  This is wrong.  This isn’t time to stop.  There wasn’t time to prepare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wanna tell me why yer drivin’ us in circles?  Atsumu leans in, one hand slipping around the back of Kiyoomi’s headrest, holding tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiyoomi waits.  The light refuses to change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m thinking, he concedes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when he readies the car for reverse, Atsumu’s hand reaches for his like red.  Kiyoomi stops.  Tentative as yellow, the rough calluses on Atsumu’s fingers skim the smooth skin of his knuckles.  Soon enough they’re sinking in, settling to fill the spaces between.  His touch is cool, both blue and green like the sudden calm in Kiyoomi’s mind, skin reflecting hue of the light overhead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is time to change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yellow comes in beaming, pulling the freckles right from Atsumu’s cheeks.  They scatter and spread, little particles of real dancing in the supernatural sun.  And when he leans in closer, his eyes shine golden in the light, honeyed in viscous time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiyoomi is left sugar blind.  Until red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red lights mean red lips and red cheeks close, centimeters away.  Red sways a hand from headrest to neck.  Red holds him in place, helps him stall, has him stay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until red has Kiyoomi thinking about Atsumu kissing him.  Sanguine with want, voltaic with nerves, lush with hope.  He’s cycling, spinning through all three at violent speeds, stuck in a swoon that refuses to cease.  He’s stalling, attempting another rotation as Atsumu takes the wheel, travels the distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red lights coax their collision, suffuse across skin to saturate and share between tongue and teeth.  They find each other filling and overflowing with color.  Finally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue-green does nothing to cool the moment, does nothing to stop Kiyoomi’s seat from falling back and Atsumu sliding into his lap.  Everything accelerates in the endlessness of each other.  Every small touch is an explosion, and it’s not enough.  It’s never enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One hand holds tight to the leather like stitching, one hand weaves deep through Kiyoomi’s hair, and his own two hands sink into Atsumu, settling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yellow can’t slow them down, can’t separate them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stop — red lips slick and red cheeks flushed, red teeth smiling into the glow, red hearts reaching for each other.  Red in every piece of them.  Red apart.  Red together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m not lost, Kiyoomi repeats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t searching for traffic.  He wasn’t wishing for yellow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was finding you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue-green leaches in with Atsumu’s kiss, well-worn and new all the same.  Red lights take a backseat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miya Atsumu is Sakusa Kiyoomi’s favorite.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>